Counting Snowboard Kids
by Angewomon2000
Summary: I try to count myself to sleep by counting the Snowboard Kids instead of sheep, and things go crazy!. R/R!


Counting Snowboard Kids   
  
Legal Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids. Nor do I own this   
farm. All of the above except for the farm belong to Atlus, Racdym,   
and Nintendo. I don't know whose farm it is, but I 'rented' it, okay?   
  
Slash jumps over the fence.   
  
Angewomon2000: One Snowboard Kid...   
  
Nancy jumps over the fence.   
  
Angewomon2000: Two Snowboard Kids...   
  
Jam jumps over the fence.   
  
Angewomon2000: Three Snowboard Kids...   
  
(Angewomon2000 counts six Snowboard Kids, and then...)   
  
Angewomon2000: Hold on, wouldn't it be easier if Linda just used a   
thunderbolt and bolted the fence down and hopped through?   
Grr... Angewomon2000, start over again! (I have this weird habit of   
talking to myself.)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Slash jumps over the fence.   
  
Angewomon2000: One Snowboard Kid...   
  
Nancy jumps over the fence.   
  
Angewmon2000: Two Snowboard Kids...   
  
Jam jumps over the fence.   
  
Angewomon2000: Three Snowboard Kids...   
  
Linda thunderbolts the fence down and hops through.   
  
Angewomon2000: I guess she heard me... *yells at Linda* HEY! COME BACK   
HERE, YOU TEENAGE GIRL! THIS ISN'T MY FARM! I 'RENTED' IT FOR MY   
FANFIC!   
  
-------------------------------------------   
  
Slash jumps over the fence.   
  
Angewomon2000: One Snowboard Kid...   
  
Nancy jumps over the fence.   
  
Angewomon2000: Two Snowboard Kids...   
  
Jam jumps over the fence.   
  
Angewomon2000: Three Snowboard Kids...   
  
(She counts five more Snowboard Kids...)   
  
Dave comes by on his snowboard and they jumped over the fence, closely   
followed by Katie on hers. Brittany comes along on her snowboard and   
they spin over. Shinobin comes by and decide the fence is too tall   
to jump over, so he wriggles underneath, snowboard and all. Damien   
rolls along on his snowboard and plows through the fence, destroying   
it.   
  
Angewomon2000: Hey, they didn't tell me they were holding a race on   
this farm! *yells at Damien* OI! THIS FARM'S A 'RENTAL'!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Slash jumps over the fence.   
  
Angewomon2000: One Snowboard Kid...   
  
Nancy jumps over the fence.   
  
Angewomon2000: Two Snowboard Kids...   
  
Jam jumps over the fence.   
  
Angewomon2000: Three Snowboard Kids...   
  
Linda jumps over the fence.   
  
Angewomon2000: Four Snowboard Kids...   
  
Brittany jumps onto the fence.   
  
Brittany: (starting singing a lullaby WAY off-key)   
  
Angewomon2000: AUGH! (runs for her life while covering her ears)   
  
Brittany: (looks around) Huh? Hello? Ohhh!   
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Slash jumps over the fence.   
  
Angewomon2000: One Snowboard Kid...   
  
Nancy jumps over the fence.   
  
Angewomon2000: Two Snowboard Kids...   
  
Jam jumps over the fence.   
  
Angewomon2000: Three Snowboard Kids...   
  
Damien charges at the fence.   
  
Shinobin: Damien! We've got to train for the next Ninja Land race with   
the Snowboard Kids! Speed Attack! NOW!   
  
Damien Speed Attacks the fence.   
  
Angewomon2000: Shoo, you two, or else you'll be paying to repair this   
fence out of both your allowances! (No, I'm not that mean to kids in   
real life, but hey, I 'rented' this farm!)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Real life Angewomon2000: ALLELUIA! I got another idea last night!   
The dream Angewomon2000 (I talk to myself all the time): Then hurry   
up and type it!   
Real Angewomon2000: Geez, I can only type so fast. If you were someone   
else, I'd have deleted your entry by now.   
Dream Angewomon2000: Well, too bad. COZ I'M YOU!   
  
----------------------------------   
  
Slash jumps over the fence.   
  
Angewomon2000: One Snowboard Kid...   
  
Nancy jumps over the fence.   
  
Angewomon2000: Two Snowboard Kids...   
  
Jam jumps over the fence.   
  
Angewomon2000: Three Snowboard Kids...   
  
Ari hops onto the fence.   
  
Angewomon2000: AHHHHH! (stops a quarter of the field across) Hold on,   
does Ari sing? (checks out her Official Snowboard Kids Handbook,   
seeming to take an extremely long time to find Ari's page)   
  
Ari, feeling ignored, runs across the field and starts slapping   
Angewomon2000.   
  
Angewomon2000: AUGH! (runs off, looking over her shoulder) Angelic   
Seal Evil Rod!   
  
Angewomon2000 hits Ari with her rod.   
  
Angewomon2000 runs off.   
  
Ari, in imitation of Brittany: Huh? Hello? Ohhh!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Hehe. That's all I can think of for the time being. If I do come up   
with something else in my wild imagination, I'll post it here. 


End file.
